Barnabas & Vicky
by sting12
Summary: When Barnabas gets a high fever from the serum Julia is using to cure him from a sun disease, what will happen. Professor Woodard states Barnabas is a vampire and decides to take matters into his hand, as he captures not only Barnabas but Vicky as well. Can the family get them back safe and in one piece?
1. Chapter One

Summary : What if Julia was curing Barnabas from a sun disease instead of vampire however Professor Woddard suffering from a mental state thinks Barnabas is a vampire. So when Barnabas has an allergic reaction to serum, Professor Woddard captures not only Barnabas but Vicky who was visiting him at the time. Can Julia and the Collins find Barnabas and Vicky before Woddard does something serious to Barnabas.

When Julia had first met Barnabas, she noticed even though he would be around during the day in the old house, he would never go anywhere near windows or sunlight. When finally coming down to ask what was wrong, Barnabas had told her he was allergic to the sun. Questioning what he meant, Barnabas explained every since he was young, if he ever went out into the sunlight his skin would begin to burn causing him great pain. Stating it was almost like a sunburn but ten times as worse. After many days Julia had decided to help him if he would allow it. Barnabas agreed knowing he would love to walk in the sun free of pain and heavy clothing. So starting Julia drew some of his blood, examining it noticing that was where the disease was coming from. Creating a serum Julia had began giving them to Barnabas hoping it wouldn't be too long before they could test it.

For almost ten weeks, Julia had been injecting Barnabas with a serum that they hoped would cure his condition. On the night of the eleventh night, Julia felt that Barnabas blood had improved greatly since her first look at it. So giving him the injection that night, Julia assured Barnabas the next morning, Willie, her and him would be in his bedroom sitting in front of the window to watch the sun rise. As the hours went by Barnabas sat in his chair that was positioned in front of the window while Willie and Julia stood beside him. As the sun began to rise, both Julia and Willie looked to Barnabas feeling both fear and hope of what was going to happen. The suns rays came into the room shining first on Barnabas feet, slowly moving up to his hands, body, and face.

A surprised smile came across his face, "My hand is warm, it doesn't burn. My body is warm, I can't believe I see the sun, the sun I haven't been able to watch in years." With that Barnabas slowly stood moving a little closer to the window allowing the sun to touch his full body.

Julia and Willie looked at each other, a huge smile on both of their faces, knowing it had worked and Barnabas wouldn't have to stay in the shadows any longer. However as Julia looked to Barnabas face, sweat began to form although he didn't look like he was in any pain. The sweat beginning to roll down his face, Julia knew something wasn't right.

Figuring he shouldn't get too much sunlight at once, Julia looked to Willie, "Close the drapes Willie."

As Willie began to move, Barnabas voice stopped him, "Leave it!"

"Willie close the drapes!" Julia ordered.

Again Willie started to but Barnabas stopped him again, "Do not block my light." Willie looked to Julia in hopes he talk to Barnabas.

Suddenly Barnabas hand went to his stomach, as he bent over groaning in pain. Julia reached for him catching him as his body started to collapse. Getting him back into the chair, Julia yelled to Willie, "Close the drapes!"

Barnabas although still in pain moaned as he collapsed into the chair, "No..."

As Willie closed the drapes quickly, Julia took Barnabas face in hers. Sweat was still on his face and his body was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes closed. Suddenly a knock could be heard coming from downstairs.

Willie began to pace not sure what to do, "Doc, doc someone's at the front door!"

"Help me Willie!" Julia yelled ignoring the banging on the door.

Nodding Willie wrapped his arm around Barnabas as Julia and him got Barnabas to his feet before they half walked, half carried him over to his bed. Willie placing Barnabas on the bed, rolled him over as Julia reached for the blanket pulling it up over Barnabas trying to get his shaking under control.

"Get rid of whoever it is." Julia ordered Willie knowing she or Barnabas couldn't be bothered by the disruption.

As Willie ran out of the room, Julia sighed noticing Barnabas had stopped shaking some. Looking up to Julia, Barnabas stared into her eyes pleading to know what happened, "Julia..."

"Shh...don't talk Barnabas. I'm going find out what happened. Right now you should rest, you have a fever." Julia stated.

"Someone...at front door..." Barnabas tried to rise.

Julia easily pushed him back on the bed, "No Willie will send whoever it is away. Just rest."

As Barnabas relaxed on the bed, Julia moved out of the room trying to hear who it was at the front door. At first she thought it was just Roger, but a fear came over her as she heard the sheriff's voice along with Michael Woddard. Listening Julia heard that they were demanding to see Barnabas in the day light. Julia groaned knowing Willie wouldn't be able to get rid of them on his own, knowing that Michael must had brought them there.

Coming down the stairs Julia smiled, "Good morning gentleman."

"What are you doing here Julia?" asked Roger.

"Willie sent for me earlier, Barnabas is very ill." stated Julia.

Roger asked, "How bad is he?"

"He has a raging fever, kept him awake most of the night, however he is resting now." Julia assured him.

Michael nodded,"Maybe we should come back later and pay our respects."

"I don't think that would wise." Julia shook her head.

"Why, does he have the plague? Are you quarantining the house?" asked Michael.

Julia stepped back shocked, "What are you saying Michael. Barnabas is ill and should have as much rest as he can."

The sheriff agreed, "Yes we should let him get some rest. This was a stupid idea anyway."

Michael refused to take that as an answer as he rushed passed Julia and Willie, entering the house, "Where is he, upstairs?" Michael got up the first flight of stairs before stopping hearing Barnabas voice.

"That wont be necessary, gentleman." Barnabas spoke standing at the top of the stairs.

Roger, the sheriff, Julia, and Willie come up to the few first steps onto the landing before the first flight of stairs. Julia looked up to Barnabas, noticing his face was still pale and he was holding on to the railing for support. However she did notice he had placed on his robe figuring it was a good idea since she had told them he was sleeping.

"Mr. Collins." Michael said breaking the silence.

"I think it is I who should be surprised, to find three uninvited guests in my house." Barnabas looked down at him, then towards Roger and the sheriff.

Roger was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry about this Barnabas, Michael had a crazy idea."

"Roger, Roger," Barnabas held up his hand, "I prefer to discuss crazy ideas later. As Julia probably told you, I'm not feeling well."

"I'm sorry, come on Michael." Roger stated.

"In a minute. I'm sorry your ill Mr. Collins, but did you think it could be your lack of sunlight? You do look a little pale." Michael stated.

Julia held her breath as Barnabas agreed, "You could be right."

With that Barnabas slowly made his way down to the second landing, where a huge window was letting in tons of sunlight. As he made it to the landing and stood in the middle of the sunlight, both Julia and Willie moved closer to the stairs not sure what was going to happen. Julia noticed Barnabas wasn't showing any signs of pain, however saw the pain in his eyes. Feeling as time had slowed, Julia knew she needed to step in before something worse could happen.


	2. Chapter Two

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough. My patient needs rest, Michael you have to leave now! Willie take Barnabas back to bed." Julia ordered.

Willie ran up the stairs placing one arm around Barnabas waist while the other hand reached for Barnabas. Barnabas took it squeezing it for support as they began to move up the stairs, as the sheriff began telling Barnabas if he needed anything just to have Willie call him. Barnabas exhausted and in pain ignored him as Willie got him to his room. Burning up in his clothes, Willie helped him out of his robe and shirt leaving his pants on, before helping him into the bed and pulling up the covers. Willie went to look out the window, only opening the drapes enough to look outside. The sheriff, Roger, and Michael was leaving down the stairs, as Willie sighed glad to know Julia had gotten rid of them. Hearing Barnabas, Willie went back to his side noticing he was tossing some, his face pale and in pain.

"Don't worry Barnabas, Julia is coming up." Willie assured him just as the door opened, Julia stepping into the room.

"They have left, Willie don't worry." Julia assured him.

Willie nodded, "I know, I peaked out the drapes and saw them leaving."

"Julia..." Barnabas tossed in his bed looking towards the ceiling.

"I'm here, and Willie and I are going take care of you, just rest." Julia touched his forehead feeling the heat coming off him. He nodded understanding before his body relaxed going off to sleep.

"Julia, what is going on?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head, "I don't know but I'm going to find out. Go get a bowl of water and a rag, he has a high fever."

Willie ran out of the room going downstairs to fetch a bowl filling it with cold water, and grabbing a small hand towel throwing it over his shoulder. Running back upstairs, Willie made sure not to spill any of the water. Entering the room, Willie sat it down on the small table, Julia had moved beside the bedside. Handing the towel to Julia, she shook her head not taking it.

Before he could ask her, Julia explained, "I'm going to head to Collinwood, look over the serum and Barnabas blood. Maybe there will be answers there and I can help him. You stay with him, keep the room dark. If Michael comes back, come to Collinwood and call the sheriff. Also come get me if there is any change. Hopefully Barnabas will sleep peacefully."

"Sure, sure I'll do that." Willie agreed moving a chair up beside Barnabas bed, where he could watch over Barnabas.

As Julia left the room, Willie sat down in the chair, dipping the towel into the water. Ringing it out some, Willie wiped the sweat off Barnabas forehead along with trying to get him to cool down. Barnabas began to groan in his sleep some, his head moving slightly. Willie continued to wipe off his forehead trying to talk to him and keep him calm.

"Don't worry Barnabas, the doc's going fix you up very soon. Once you get better, we could go fishing, and I could teach you how to drive a car. It's going be alright." Willie soothed him.

Meanwhile Julia had reached Collinwood entering into the drawing room finding Roger, Elizabeth, and Vicky there relaxing. Julia came in knowing Roger probably told them of Barnabas condition and wanting to know an update.

"Julia, how is he?" Vicky was the first to speak.

Julia came in sitting down in one of the chairs, "Willie is with him right now. He has a high fever, but once that breaks, yes he will be fine."

"What is wrong with him?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I know he wouldn't want me to say anything, but I feel that your family and you have the right to know." Julia sighed.

Roger shook his head, "What do you mean, Julia?"

"When Barnabas first came here I noticed he always avoided the sunlight. When I questioned him, he finally revealed he had some kind of disease that made him unable to go into the sun without being in great pain from the sun's rays." Julia explained.

"I have never heard of a such thing." stated Vicky.

"And you probably never well. The disease is apparently very rare, and Barnabas has had it almost his whole life. He told me his parents took him to every doctor they could over in England but to no use." Julia sighed.

Elizabeth spoke up, "Why didn't he tell us about this when he first came? Instead of telling us he was away during the day."

"I think it was his honor. Barnabas is a man who wont let this disease keep him down." Julia stated.

Vicky spoke up, "Maybe that is why he sent me home early the other night. He said he wasn't feeling himself. Although it was at night the other day."

"Do you know what caused this illness, Julia? I'm sorry Michael did what he did earlier. He had this crazy idea that Barnabas was a vampire. After seeing Barnabas, I, myself, wanted to throw Michael out of the house." Roger stood pacing around the room.

"I know, I feel just because Barnabas didn't come into the day, Michael had this idea that he had to be a vampire, even though there had been no attacks during the night." Julia stated.

Elizabeth looked to Julia, "Is there anything that can be done for Barnabas?"

Julia nodded, "Yes, for weeks now, I had been trying to cure Barnabas. I was able to take samples of his blood and make a serum. He had been doing so well, that I had hopes, until the other day when we tried to see if he could handle the sun. He had been doing fine, but then it was if he had an reaction."

"If he has a high fever, why have you left him with Willie?" asked Vicky.

"I needed to come back here to get some supplies," explained Julia, "However it was more to examine Barnabas blood and even the serum. Maybe I will find the answers there."

"Can I go meet see him, Julia. Please let me, you know I care for him." Vicky pleaded.

Julia smiled, "Yes, you might be able to help Willie while I'm here."

Elizabeth nodded, "Don't worry Vicky, David can live one day without you."

"He probably enjoy not having any lesson's today." chuckled Roger.

"Thanks, Elizabeth, Roger." Vicky smiled before leaving the room, racing to the old house.

Knowing Willie was upstairs, Vicky didn't bother knocking not wanting Barnabas to be alone even if for a minute. Opening the door, Vicky headed up the stairs knowing the way, since Barnabas had given her a tour a few days before. Coming to Barnabas door, Vicky opened it slowly entering the room. It was well lighted with candles, even though the drapes were shut not letting any sunlight into the room. Willie was sitting besides the bed, with a small table beside him. Smiling to Willie, Vicky moved around to the other side of the bed. Barnabas seemed to be sleeping, however she could tell it wasn't a peaceful one. Sweat had covered his face and gathered on his neck and shoulders, going down his arms. Sitting on the side of the bed, Vicky took Barnabas hand in hers, ignoring the heat coming off of him.

"How's he doing Willie?" Vicky looked to him.

"Resting, but he's been tossing around some." Willie sighed.

Vicky smiled, "Don't worry Willie, Barnabas will get better. He knows he has great friends and family that are praying for him and getting him well."

"Yes, all except that Michael guy. Barnabas was resting fine until Michael had to drag the sheriff here. Barnabas got out of bed, even though he had a fever, just to see who was in his house." Willie shook his head.

"Yes Roger told me he was here also. Why didn't the sheriff stop Michael?" Vicky pondered.

Willie rose pacing around the room, "Yes, but none of us succeeded. Michael saw Barnabas at the top of the stairs, stated that he was pale and ill because he hadn't had enough sunlight. Barnabas not going be called a coward, came down the stairs to stand in front of the window. Thanks to Julia, I was allowed to take him to his room, although the whole time I could feel him trembling beside me."


	3. Chapter Three

Vicky shuddered, "I cant believe Michael would do such a thing."

"He is crazy, that's what I think." Willie stated.

"Don't worry Willie, I'm sure the sheriff has made sure Michael wont come back here with those stupid ideas of vampires." Vicky assured him.

"Yeah I'm sure your right Vicky, and besides Julia made me promise to come up to Collinwood right away and call the sheriff if Michael does show up." Willie nodded.

"Vicky..." Barnabas awoke hearing her voice, not sure if it was the cause of the fever or that she was really there.

Vicky hearing her name looked down giving a smile seeing Barnabas awake, "I'm here Barnabas don't worry."

Barnabas looked toward her, "What..are you doing here?"

"Julia told me you were ill, so I came to take care of you. You should have told me you were sick the other day, I would have understood." Vicky smiled.

"Didn't want...to worry you.." Barnabas stated.

"Shh, don't worry about that now. Just get better." Vicky told him before moving to the other side of the bed.

Grabbing the towel, Vicky began wiping the sweat off Barnabas face and neck, before feeling his forehead, noticing his fever was still high. Looking into the bowl, Vicky noticed there wasn't much of the water left. Wetting the towel, Vicky laid it on Barnabas forehead in hopes it would keep his fever at bay. Noticing Willie was still pacing around the room looking worried, she decided to give him a job that could take a while.

"Willie, I need you to do something for me." Vicky got his attention.

Willie came over, "Sure, Miss Winters, I'll do anything."

"I need you to refill this bowl for me with some more cold water. Also this towel is just a little too big, can you get me some rags. If you cant find any, rip up a towel into small sizes and bring them to me." Vicky explained.

"Alright, Miss Winters, I'll do that." Willie took the bowl, running out of the room wanting to come back soon as possible.

Vicky couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he was just worried about Barnabas and wanting to help. Her back towards the door, Vicky heard it opened figuring Willie couldn't figure out something or had a question.

"What is it Wil..." Vicky stopped short when she realized it wasn't Willie, but Michael, "You aren't welcome here."

"Don't worry Vicky, I'm not going harm you, I just want the vampire." Michael stated.

Vicky stood putting herself between Michael and Barnabas, "Your not taking him and he is not a vampire."

"That's what he says." Michael said moving close to Vicky.

As Vicky was grabbed and pushed out of the way, she screamed, "Willie!"

"Oh don't worry he won't be bothering us. I got him knocked out so he wont be waking for a few hours." Michael smiled pulling the covers off of Barnabas.

Vicky grabbed Michael hand, "Don't you touch him! Barnabas is sick, he has a high fever!"

"I don't care, he is a vampire and coming with me!" Michael pushed Vicky out of the way.

Barnabas being awakened by the commotion witnessed him pushing Vicky, "Don't...touch her..."

"Oh, so your awake. Great I won't have to carry you." Michael grinned, "Now get up! Your friend here and you are coming with me."

"Whatever...you wont leave her out of this..." Barnabas groaned slowly sitting up, his whole body feeling sore and hot.

Michael shook his head, "No cause she probably be able to run up to your family and tell them. Then they be down here quicker than I get you in the car."

Vicky went over to Barnabas side feeling the heat coming off of him, "I'm not going leave you in the hands of him. He's gone mad, thinks your a vampire."

Barnabas managed to nod, "I know..." Looking to Michael, "I'll...come, leave Vicky alone."

"You have my word, I won't hurt her." Michael grabbed Barnabas pulling him up off the bed, "Now move!"

Barnabas stood starting to walk, before feeling his body starting to collapse. Vicky ran to him keeping him up, not sure if Michael would kick him while he was down. Supporting him as best she could, Vicky managed to get him downstairs, letting out a cry spotting Willie laid out at the bottom. Knowing he would be alright, Vicky helped Barnabas outside spotting Michael car out front. Not sure if Barnabas illness was a relapse from his disease, Vicky let out a sigh of relief noticing the sun hiding behind some clouds. Forcing them into the car, Michael got into the drivers seat, turning the car on and driving off the estate quickly as it would go. Vicky thought of attacking Michael while he was driving, however couldn't bring herself, knowing it could endanger not only herself but Barnabas as well. Knowing it was useless Vicky laid her head back against the seat, Barnabas beside her trying to stay up right, his face pale and in pain. Slowly Vicky moved over, letting his body lay down his head on her lap as she took her sleeve wiping his face off. Wiping his hair out of face, Vicky felt relief as he seemed to fade off to sleep. However all too soon, Michael pulled the car off onto a gravel driveway going a little ways before stopping in front of an old warehouse beside the sea. Getting out of the car, Michael opened the back door shaking Barnabas awake. Pulling him out of the car, Michael let him drop when Barnabas found his legs weaken beneath him. Vicky slide out quickly kneeling beside Barnabas side, anger filling her eyes as she looked up at Michael.

"Why are you doing this?!" she demanded.

"I already told you, he is a vampire. I'm just going prove it to that dumb sheriff and Roger, along with Julia who was trying to cure him."

"He is not a vampire!" screamed Vicky.

Michael reached down grabbing Barnabas arm, pulling him up, "Get up!"

"Stop it!" Vicky yelled, "Can't you see how much harm you have done to him!"

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet. Now get him into that building, or do I need to make him." Michael threatened.

Vicky shook her head, "No, I'll help him." Vicky watched as Michael started to walk away as she looked to Barnabas, whispering, "We'll get out of this. I promise."

Barnabas barely nodded before willing his legs to move as he leaned some on Vicky as they went into the building. It was empty except along the walls were windows, and some shackles below them. Michael pointed to the window closest to them that was looking out at the sea. Telling Vicky to take Barnabas over there, she had no choice but to obey as they slowly made it over to the window. Reaching it, Barnabas legs collapsed underneath him, his body weak from the fever that still plagued him. Vicky cried out as Michael dragged Barnabas over to the shackles placing one on each of his wrists. Although they wouldn't hurt him, Vicky knew they were made out of silver. Noticing a longer shackle near Barnabas, she wondered what it was for, until Michael approached her placing it onto her right ankle.

"Even though when I leave, the door will be locked, I'm not taking any chances of you knocking out a window and escaping for help." Michael smirked.

"Whats going to happen to us?" questioned Vicky.

Michael sighed, "As I told you before, your be safe, it's him I want. The sun will be coming out when these clouds leave or tomorrow. Soon as that happens, their be sunlight coming in from all these windows. Well for now, I'm going leave you two along while I go get some food. I'll bring you something back to eat."


	4. Chapter Four

Vicky watched Michael leave, before examining Barnabas. His face was pale, while his body was burning up with fever, sweat going from his face down his chest. Knowing there wasn't anything around that Vicky could use, she used her sleeve again to wipe his face and chest off. Grabbing her shirt, Vicky ripped a part of her shirt off so that she could use that later on. Moving his hair from his face again, she could tell he was in the delirium again, his eyes glazed over with fever. Making sure the shackle wouldn't bother her, Vicky sat down beside Barnabas where she could watch over him. Looking out the window, she could see the clouds were still covering the sky. Ignoring the heat coming off of him, Vicky held Barnabas hand in hers, praying that they would be found.

Meanwhile Julia was in her room looking over the serum, before she realized what had caused Barnabas to have an reaction. Heading out of her room, Julia knew she had to see Barnabas quickly to let him know she had found the cause and was going help him soon as she could. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Julia found Roger and Elizabeth in the drawing room reading.

"I believe I have found the cause of Barnabas reaction to the serum." Julia stated.

"What is it Julia?" asked Elizabeth.

Roger nodded, "Yes, tell us what has happened?"

"I think someone had tampered with the serum, to where instead of helping Barnabas it caused his disease to worsen." Julia explained.

"But how since you must have kept the serum in your room." pondered Roger.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." stated Julia.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before a thought came across her, "Michael came here a few days ago, asking about you. I told him you were in the garden reading. He stated he knew the way so I didn't question him. He could have sneaked into your room while we were both away."

"Yes, if Michael had an idea that Barnabas was vampire, he could have messed with the serum." Julia stood, "I must get to the old house, and tell Barnabas."

Just then the doors opened as Willie stumbled in, falling to his knees. Julia and Roger went to his side as Julia noticed a knot on the back of Willie's head, "What happened Willie?"

"I was getting more water, just like Miss Winters asked. I got downstairs when something hit me on the back of my head. When I woke up, I ran upstairs to see Barnabas and Vicky, they were gone." Willie held his head.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Roger asked.

"I mean no trace of him, Barnabas and Vicky aren't in the house. I think they been kid..kidnapped Doc." Willie panicked.

"Michael." Julia looked to Roger, as they both thought the same thing.

"I'm calling the sheriff, if he have taken Barnabas and Vicky, Michael has gone well too far." Roger stood grabbing for the phone.

Mrs. Johnson came in letting out a gasp seeing Willie on the ground. Moving over to her nephew, she wondered what happened. Julia explained he be fine and that he had just gotten a hard bump on the head. Nodding Mrs. Johnson helped Willie to his feet, telling him she take him to the kitchen to take care of him. Roger getting off the phone, explained that the sheriff was going head over to Michael house, and then come here. Knowing they would have to wait for the sheriff to get there, Julia looked in on Willie, knowing he was in good hands with Mrs. Johnson. It wasn't too long before they heard the sirens of the police car outside. As the sheriff entered the house, his face was grim knowing he didn't have good news to tell them.

"Michael was no where to be seen. I'm going have my units search the town, he couldn't have gone far. Not if he wants to prove that Mr. Collins is a vampire." The sheriff stated.

"Julia and I will also search. Michael has taken my cousin and Vicky was just as much one of us. He needs to be found and brought to justice." Roger headed for the door.

Julia noticing Elizabeth looking worried smiled, "Don't worry we will find them and bring them home."

"I just hope Michael hasn't done anything to them." Elizabeth sighed.

As they all headed out to start searching, Elizabeth looked outside noticing the sun starting to set, praying that Barnabas and Vicky return home safety. Meanwhile back in the warehouse, Vicky had been watching over Barnabas, as he would come out of his delirium before returning to it. His skin was hot to the touch, although Vicky noticed he had started shivering. Wishing she had managed to grab a shirt for him, Vicky took off her sweater placing it over his chest in hopes it keep him warm for a while. Looking outside the sun had went down as the warehouse became dark, not letting Vicky see anything past her own hand.

Hearing the shallow breathing of Barnabas, Vicky leaned against the cold stone wall, knowing she should stay awake in case Barnabas took a turn for the worst. Hearing a door opening, Vicky sat up realizing she must have fallen asleep, although she didn't know for how long. Looking around, she could tell it was still night. Suddenly a bright light appeared as she shielded her eyes, until it moved letting her look up again. Standing before her was Michael who was carrying a flashlight along with a bag. As he set the flashlight down, Michael went to unchain Vicky stating he was going let her use the restroom. Refusing at first, Michael pulled her to the edge of the warehouse where there was a small bathroom. Throwing her in, he waited until she had finished her business, before dragging her back to chain her again. Opening his bag, Michael pulled out a blanket throwing it at her. Glad that he wasn't going to do anything to Barnabas, Vicky grabbed the blanket placing it around her for now. Suddenly Michael grabbed her hands tying them with a rope before he moved to Barnabas side. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a needle that was filled with this green liquid.

"What is that!" demanded Vicky.

"This is what Julia has been using to cure our vampire here." Michael stated grabbing Barnabas arm before injecting the liquid into it.

Vicky knowing he wouldn't be stopped, looked to him, "Why did you inject him with it, if its what's curing him?"

"Because just like the other day, I tampered with the serum. So instead of Barnabas being cure and walking in the daylight, his body is going to do the opposite and not be able to be in the sun without being in pain." Michael explained.

Shock came over her face as Vicky realized what he had just did, "So you just injected him with the tampered serum. He will die, he's weak already from yesterday. The sun will surely cause him pain when it rises."

"Precisely, Miss Winters." Michael nodded an evil smile across his face.

"You can't do this!" screamed Vicky, "Your a monster!"

Michael rose with anger, "No! That thing on the ground is the monster, not me!"

"Look if he was a vampire, then why haven't there been any attacks. Even I know that a vampire can't survive without blood." assured Vicky.

"He could have easily attacked animals or humans and threw their bodies off Widow's hill. If the bodies were washed away to sea, there be no evidence." Michael smirked.

Vicky shook her head in disbelief, "So what are you going to do next?"

"Why, wait for tomorrow to come of course." stated Michael, "By then the serum will have went through Barnabas whole body and the sun will have a perfect target."

"Your cruel." Vicky stated trying to move her hands, "Untie me!"

Michael nodded, taking the ropes off her hands, "I almost forgot, I'm sorry. I only did it to make sure you wouldn't fight me or knock the needle away before I could inject it into Barnabas."

Vicky rubbed her wrists glad she could move them, knowing for a fact she would have tried to stop him. Looking to Barnabas, Vicky began to worry at how the sun was going affect him the next morning when the sun would rise letting in the light. Michael knowing it would be a few hours before dawn, headed to his car getting into the back seat, going to sleep until the time would come.


	5. Chapter Five

While Michael was sleeping well in the back seat of his car, Vicky laid herself down beside Barnabas, placing the blanket on both of them. Falling back to sleep, Vicky slept soundly until the first rays of sun started entering in through the window falling onto her face. Slowly sitting up, Vicky realized what was going to happen soon as the suns rays touched Barnabas. Looking around, Vicky didn't see any sign of Michael, figuring he must had not got there yet. Turning back around to Barnabas, Vicky felt his forehead, still feeling the heat coming off of him. Looking out the window, the sun was just beginning to rise, letting her know she still had a few minutes to cover Barnabas up in the shade. Shaking him gently, Vicky hated to wake him but knew she needed him to move as close to the wall as possible.

"Barnabas, I need you to wake up." Vicky touched his arm.

Barnabas finally stirred, trying to sit up before Vicky pushed him back down, "Vicky..."

"It's me, look the sun is rising. I'm sure you don't remember anything that has been happening, but Michael has us in this warehouse. He has injected you with this serum which is going cause you to have an reaction to the sun. I need you to move close to the wall as possible, to give us some time before the sun has fully rose." Vicky tried to get through to him.

Barnabas managed a nod, trying to move finding his body sore and weak, "I'm...too weak...body hurts,...just let me rest..."

"I know Barnabas, but we need to. Here I'll help you." Vicky moved to the other side of him, starting to pull him as he tried moving as well.

With some effort, they had gotten Barnabas as far against the wall as possible, however it wasn't far since the shackles didn't have much length to them. Vicky laid the blanket over Barnabas, hoping that would help as well. Telling him to get some rest, Barnabas drifted off to sleep however it wasn't too last as Vicky heard the door opening. Looking over she saw Michael coming in, a serious look on his face.

"Well the sun has risen, time to see if that little serum of mine has worked." Michael stated moving closer to Barnabas.

Vicky not wanting to see it, moved in front of Barnabas, "No, I won't let you torture him like this. He is very sick and needs Julia. Why can't you see that."

"No all he needs is the beautiful sun to shine across his face and body. Now move out of the way." Michael stated not wanting to argue.

Vicky refused, "No I'm not going to."

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you move on your own or I will tie your hands and feet to make sure you don't interfere."

"How long are you going to make him stay in the sun?" questioned Vicky.

"Long as I see fit, now enough stalling, what will your choice be." Michael stated starting to loose his patience.

Vicky thought for a moment, before moving to the side. Although she rather not see him in pain, Vicky knew if she wasn't tied, she could at least be by his side talking to him. Michael nodding to her, was glad she choose the easy way. Reaching down to Barnabas, Michael threw the blanket aside as he grabbed Barnabas arm dragging him far enough as he could with the shackles not being tight, but the sun be able to hit him fully for a few hours. Vicky moved on the other side of Barnabas wanting to make sure he knew she was there even if he was in the clutches of the fever. Michael stood at the edge of the window wanting to see the full effects of the sun on his prisoner.

Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it looking into Barnabas eyes. Barnabas turned his head slightly looking to her, his eyes letting her know he would be alright. Looking up out of the sun, Vicky watched as it rose almost too quickly letting in plenty of light into the window. As it began, the rays of sunlight came slowly over Barnabas rising up to Vicky. Keeping her eyes on Barnabas face, Vicky felt relieved when nothing seemed to happen. However soon she could spot the sweat starting to form on his body, then felt Barnabas squeeze her hand tightly. A groan escaped his lips as pain went through his whole body causing him to curl up, as if he was trying to get away from the pain and sun. Vicky kept a hold on his hand, trying to keep him looking at her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt Barnabas body starting to shake uncontrollably. Taking her eyes off him for only a second, Vicky stared at Michael hate in her eyes as he was smiling, satisfied with the results. It felt like forever before Michael had seen enough as he began to walk away.

Vicky turned around looking at him, "Where are you going! You did this to him and now your just going to walk away and let him suffer?"

"Yes, exactly Miss Winters." Michael spoke stopping for the moment, "I have seen enough to know what I thought was the truth. Plus it's going to be getting breakfast time soon and then lunch, so thought I head out and get something. I'm sure you can keep the vampire company, while I'm gone."

Vicky let him leave not wanting to argue that Barnabas was not a vampire. Turning back around, Vicky thought of pushing Barnabas back in the shadows, but noticed there wasn't much of that left, and fading quickly as the sun was rising more. Getting an idea, Vicky moved over to his other side and grabbing the blanket. Putting the blanket over Barnabas chest and arms, Vicky positioned herself in the light of the sun so that her shadow was covering Barnabas. Trying to keep her body shading him, Vicky tried to get Barnabas body to stop shaking.

Finally after some time he seemed to become calm, as Vicky took the ripped rag wiping off the sweat from his face and neck. Wiping away the tears that seemed to fall from her eyes, Vicky knew she had to stay strong for them both until either she found a way of escaping or they were found. Taking her sweater, Vicky placed it in the window sill propping it up to where it would hold out enough light to keep Barnabas face in the shadow. Once that was done, Vicky laid down beside Barnabas, noticing his eyes were closed and his breathing was slower. Propping her head on her arm, Vicky shut her eyes, trying to figure out a way out of the shackles that held her and him. Jerking awake, Vicky sighed knowing she had fallen asleep, however wondered what had woke her. Sitting up quickly, she realized Barnabas was tossing, and mumbling in his sleep.

"Barnabas." She called to him hoping to wake him.

He didn't wake, continuing to mumble until she was able to understand some of it, "No...don't go there...stop..."

"Barnabas, calm down." Vicky placed her hand on his forehead, shocked at how hot he had gotten in the past few hours.

Not able to hear her, Barnabas cried out, "Vicky...don't go...there! Stop...please don't!"

Vicky listened realizing he was reliving a couple days ago when they had been outside. She had kissed Barnabas before running off into the woods going for widows hill. Thinking back, Vicky wouldn't have gone if she knew it would cause him pain. As she had reached the hill, Vicky hid a moment watching Barnabas chasing after, however she gasped when he went down on his knees, hands covering his face. Realizing he thought she had fallen, Vicky went to him assuring him she was safe. Vicky was brought back to reality as Barnabas moaned, and cried out again for her. Sighing Vicky noticed his eyes were open, however they were glazed over with the fever.

Knowing she should try to calm him, Vicky spoke softly the same words she had on the hill, "Barnabas, look at me. I am safe, I'm alright."

Taking his face in her hands, Barnabas seemed to hear her voice as he nodded slightly seeming to come out of the fever for the first time since the other night, "Vicky..."

"Yes, it's me, don't worry I'm here. You need to stay still, you have a very high fever." Vicky smiled to him.

Barnabas looked around as much as he could, before looking to her, "We...need to leave." Barnabas tried to rise.

"No stay still, you shouldn't move around much." Vicky pushed him down to easily, "Don't worry, even though we can't escape, I'm sure Elizabeth and the others are looking for us."


	6. Chapter Six

Vicky not knowing how right she was, kept Barnabas calm while back at Collinwood Roger, Elizabeth, Julia, and the sheriff was there discussing what was to be done next. Their search of Michael house hadn't revealed anything about the whereabouts of their family. The sheriff had men posted in hiding throughout the town and along with around Michael house in hopes he would show himself by mistake, allowing the men to follow him where he had Barnabas and Vicky.

"Have you had any news, sheriff?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing Elizabeth. However I have placed all my men around town and Michaels house in secret places. They have been ordered to follow him if he shows up." explained the sheriff.

Roger shook his head, "What happens if Michael sees them. Surely they are going to stand out in public."

"No, I arranged for all of them to wear regular clothes, but keep their guns hidden in case it was needed." Sheriff replied.

"How can we be sure Michael will show himself?" Julia asked.

"Let's just hope that Michael needs to get food some place. If either at his own home or around town at the restaurants." stated the sheriff.

"So you mean we are just supposed to sit here and do nothing, while waiting for Michael to make a false move." Roger stood.

"No, we can continue to search. I thought about going to city hall, to find maps of the city. Make a list of empty houses, warehouses, and start checking there." stated the sheriff.

Roger nodded, "I'll come with you."

"So will I." added Julia.

"Alright, let's go." The sheriff started for the door, before stopping, "I almost forgot something. Elizabeth, I have told my men to call here if they find something. If they call let them know where they can find me, or call me in the cop car."

"Don't worry I will." Elizabeth assured him.

So together the three of them headed to the city hall, requesting all the maps of Collinsport and a list of empty buildings. By the afternoon, they had made a list of every possible empty building throughout the area, that would be searched. Knowing it would be harder to search during the night, they returned to Collinwood in hopes Elizabeth might have some news. Returning they were saddened that none of the men had called in during the day, and that the only news was that dinner would be ready soon. None of them feeling like eating, headed into the dining room where Mrs. Johnson served them dinner. Each of them picked at their food, their minds not on food, but on Barnabas and Vicky knowing they probably hadn't ate in a few days. As night had fully fallen, Michael had returned to the warehouse after having ate some dinner in his car. Entering he found Vicky still by the vampires side trying to help him. Knowing it was no use Michael couldn't help but laugh, which caused Vicky to give him an evil stare.

"What are you laughing at!" she demanded.

Michael smiled, "Why you my dear. Your trying to keep this vampire alive when, you can see it's useless. Even though you might get out of this once I have proven to everyone there was a vampire, he will not. The sun weakened him a great deal today, and tomorrow it will only become worse. Also I was thinking today of how to end it all."

"No, your not going kill him. I wont let you, and neither will the Collins. They will be looking for you and soon they will catch you." Vicky stated.

Michael chuckled, "How, they don't know I was the one to take you two. When I hit Willie on the head, I did it from behind so he has no idea who hit him. I can go into town and to my home with ease and nothing to worry about."

"Don't get to comfortable, they could easily find out." smirked Vicky, "Now if you have nothing else to say leave us alone!"

"Yes, I am going to go, leave you two here. However I will be back tomorrow, probably in the afternoon with my little surprise." Michael smiled evily.

Vicky looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, just that your vampire here will be safe from me until in the afternoon. It will probably take me that long to get what I need for our surprise." Michael stated then left the building, getting into his car to sleep until morning.

When morning came, the Sheriff, Roger, and Julia set out with their list deciding to start with the empty houses, then move onto the warehouses. As lunch approached, they had at least covered all the empty houses, coming up empty handed. Stopping for a quick bite, the three got back into the sheriff's car before starting to head for the empty warehouses. After searching through a couple, they got back into the car just as the police radio went off.

"Come in Sheriff." called the man on the radio.

The sheriff picked up his end, "I'm here, what you got?"

"We spotted our man Michael at the gun shot. From our report, he's getting some bullets made for something."

"Good good, don't do anything yet. When he leaves, follow him to see where he goes. If you suspect Mr. Collins and Miss Winters is there, move in." The sheriff ordered.

"Yes sir."

The sheriff looked over to Roger and back to Julia, "Hopefully soon we will have Michael and get them back safe."

"So what do we do now?" asked Julia praying that Barnabas was still alive.

"We wait until they call back giving us a location. With some luck, it won't be too long and they will be back home safe by tonight." the sheriff stated.

Back at the warehouse, Vicky had been keeping an eye on Barnabas, noticing his fever higher than before. His body was hot to the touch, and no matter how much she wiped the sweat off, it didn't seem to be helping him. Vicky knew there wasn't anything more to do for him, since Michael had neither left them food or water. Lost in her thoughts for a moment, she was brought back to the present hearing Barnabas voice.

"Vicky...Vicky..." Barnabas called out.

Vicky taking his face in her hands, turning his head to face hers, "I'm here, right here."

"Where's...Michael?" asked Barnabas.

"Don't worry bout him, he's not here." Vicky swallowed noticing how weak Barnabas voice was getting, "Don't talk anymore, save your strength."

Barnabas let out a cough, groaning, "Everything...sore.."

"Shh, it's cause of the high fever you have. I been trying to wipe the sweat from you, and keep you cool but there's not much I can do without water. Just wish I could do more." Vicky lowered her head.

"You've helped me...just by being here..." Barnabas sighed.

"I couldn't just let that madman take you, and never see you again." Vicky stated wiping his hair from his forehead once again. As the afternoon passed, Vicky shuddered when she spotted Michael coming into the room.

Shock and fear came over her as she noticed a gun in his hand, "What are you doing!"

"Well I figured since our vampire here seemed to have enough strength to survive two days of sunlight, we should test him with silver bullets. I went today and had them made, and am now ready to put my idea to the test." Michael stated however went and tied Vicky up first so she couldn't stop him.

Vicky watched as Michael moved back raising the gun, and pointing it at Barnabas. Michael chuckled, "Good bye Vampire. Now they will believe me." Not wanting to see it happen, Vicky turned her head away and closed her eyes. Hearing a gun go off, Vicky kept still not wanting to see Barnabas dead body beside her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Vicky jumped when she felt a mans hand touch her shoulder. Not moving or opening her eyes, Vicky shook away not wanting to see Barnabas or Michael. It wasn't until she heard someone else voice that she had to look.

"It's alright Miss Winters, it's over now. You and Mr. Collins are safe." the policeman stated.

Vicky looked up to him, a huge amount of relief coming over her. Looking behind him, she spotted Michael dead on the ground and Barnabas still alive, "How did you find us?"

"We followed this guy from town. I got here and entered finding him pointing a gun at Mr. Collins. It was then I knew he had to be stopped before he shot an innocent man." The policeman smiled, bending down, "Now let's get these shackles off of you and Mr. Collins."

"Thank you so much." Vicky smiled rubbing her ankle when he removed the shackle, then moved over to Barnabas doing the same.

Just then another policeman entered the warehouse coming over to his partner, "I contacted the sheriff, let them know they were both safe. He stated we are to take Miss Winters, and Mr. Collins to Collinwood. A doctor Hoffman is there to take care of them both."

"Good, here help me. Mr. Collins has a high fever, and we need to get him there soon as possible." The policeman got his hand under Barnabas arm, as the other one did the same.

Together, they got him to his feet, getting him outside and into the back of the police car. Vicky followed right behind not able to stare at Michael's dead body knowing he wouldn't trouble them any more. Getting in the back seat of the car with Barnabas, Vicky couldn't help let out a sigh knowing they were free. Looking over to Barnabas, Vicky noticed his eyes were open but didn't know if he knew what was going on.

Taking his hand in hers, Vicky smiled, "Barnabas, can you hear me?" Barnabas slowly turned his head to her voice, "Vicky..."

"Yes, it's me Barnabas. We are free, and going home. Do you understand?" Vicky asked.

"Julia..." Barnabas whispered her name.

Vicky nodded, "Yes, Julia is at Collinwood where she is going to take care of you. You are going to get better. Michael is dead and wont come back."

It didn't take long before the police car turned up into the road going to Collinwood. Vicky couldn't help but let some tears fall, thinking she would never see the mansion ever again. Looking over to Barnabas, he was resting however she couldn't help but smile noticing he also had a smile on his face. As the policeman parked the car close to the door as possible, Vicky spotted Roger and Willie coming up to the car, following Elizabeth and Julia. One of the policeman let Vicky out, as she came around hugging Elizabeth while Roger and Willie got Barnabas out, carrying him in their arms. Elizabeth watched them carry them into the house, before thanking the policeman for finding them and bringing them home. Stating they had other business, Elizabeth watched watching them leave down the driveway. Vicky walked in with Elizabeth as she followed to where they had taken Barnabas. Entering in one of the guest rooms, Julia was on the edge of the bed with her medical bag while Barnabas was laying beside her. Roger and Willie stood at the edge of the bed, where Elizabeth and Vicky joined them. They all watched in silence as Julia examined Barnabas, wanting to be of help if they could. Finally Julia had finished, getting up off the bed turning to face them.

"How is he Julia?" asked Elizabeth.

Julia shook his head, "Not good I fear. His fever is high, his pulse weak."

"Can't anything be done for him?" asked Willie not wanting to see his master die.

"Yes, Willie, we are going to help him long as there is breath in him." stated Julia.

Roger asked, "Julia, what can we do to help him? Just tell us and we will do all that we can."

Mrs. Johnson entered the room, "How is Mr. Collins?"

"He has a fever, Mrs. Johnson. However you are just the person I needed to see." stated Julia.

"What is it you need?" questioned Mrs. Johnson wondering what she could do.

"Take Miss Winters here, get food and water into her. Then take her to her room and give her this." Julia rose handing her a pill, "It will let her sleep."

"No, I'm not going to leave. I want to help also." Vicky spoke up.

"You will help him Vicky, just like everyone here will. However first in order for you to help him, you need food and rest. Don't worry I promise to come get you if he takes a turn for the worst." Julia stated.

Vicky nodded following Mrs. Johnson out of the room leaving Julia, Roger, Elizabeth, and Willie waiting their instructions. It felt like forever before Julia looked to them, having pulled out a pad and pencil writing a few things down.

Looking up Julia spoke, "Elizabeth, I need you to go and get some sheets. I would have asked Mrs. Johnson, but I don't want Vicky to be left alone."

"Sure Julia, how many do you need?" asked Elizabeth already at the door.

"As many as you can grab." ordered Julia, before looking to Roger and Willie, "Roger, Willie, you two have the most important jobs."

Roger nodded, "Whatever you need Julia, we will get."

"I need ice, loads of it. Also alcohol, and not the kind you can drink. We need tons of both in order to break his fever." Julia explained.

"Ice and alcohol, right Julia. We'll get it." Willie nodded.

"We have lots of ice in the ice house, but we'll have to go into town for the alcohol. I'm afraid we don't have any here." Roger frowned.

"Then go get it, quickly!" Julia stated, as they both rushed out of the room.

Hearing a moan, Julia turned around finding Barnabas tossing restlessly on the bed. Julia sat on bed, touching his forehead, praying that they would get back quickly so that she could start working to get his fever down. His eyes were open however Julia knew he couldn't see her, as fever was gazed over them. As he started muttering in delirium, Julia began soothing him in hopes her words would get through the delirium into him.

"Vicky...no...Michael...don't..." Barnabas began muttering.  
"Barnabas, Barnabas, can you hear me." Julia spoke to him.

"Don't please...don't...Vicky..." Barnabas tossed on the bed.

Julia took his hand, "Vicky is safe, you both are safe. Please calm down."

Barnabas body seemed to relax as Julia kept talking to him. In a few moments, Elizabeth returned her arms full of white sheets. Placing them on the table, Elizabeth moved over to Julia looking down at Barnabas, looking around for Roger and Willie.

"I sent them into the town to get some alcohol along with ice. I need both to try to get his fever down." Julia explained.

"How is he?" asked Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed slowly as not to disturb him.

Julia sighed, "He comes and goes, muttering in delirium calling out to Vicky and Michael. He must be having dreams at the warehouse."

"How, and why did Michael have to do this." Elizabeth spat with anger.

"We will never know, Elizabeth. Just that it is over, Michael is dead, and we have back Vicky and Barnabas." Julia frowned.

"Yes, that is all that matters." Elizabeth agreed.

Just then Barnabas became restless again, as he started to rise, crying out, "No...Michael...bring her back...I must go to her...Vicky!"

"Elizabeth help me." Julia instructed as they both eased him back down onto the bed.

"Please, Barnabas lay still. Vicky is upstairs resting and you must too." Elizabeth spoke to him.

Julia sighed as he relaxed once more, knowing the more he would move around, the worse he would become, "Please Roger, Willie hurry back here." Julia thought to herself knowing they couldn't hear her.


	8. Chapter Eight

As the minutes began to pass by slowly, Elizabeth and Julia began pacing the room hoping it wouldn't take them too long in town to get just two things. Mrs. Johnson brought in some tea letting Julia know Vicky was up in her room sleeping peacefully. Thanking her for the information, Julia and Elizabeth went for the tea however it ended up staying on the tray. Mrs. Johnson leaving, stated they better drink it before it get cold. However both worried about Barnabas, agreed starting to drink their tea, until they both jumped to the sound of Barnabas screaming. Not caring about the mess they just made, Elizabeth and Julia rushed over to the bed where Barnabas was thrashing around the bed, screaming.

"Don't take her...noo...Michael stop...Vicky...Vicky!" Barnabas screamed his body moving around.

"Barnabas, calm down. Your safe, please stay calm." Julia tried to get through to him.

Elizabeth watched in worry as Barnabas sat up in bed, trying to get away from them, "Let me go...I need to get to her...no...stop...I must go to her!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face at seeing her cousin in such a sake, "Please, Barnabas you have to calm down."

"Elizabeth, we need to hold him down. He's going to get worse if we don't." Julia spoke to her over Barnabas thrashing around.

Elizabeth only nodded as Julia and her grabbed Barnabas by the shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed, trying to hold him as best they could. As they were trying to hold him, Roger and Willie entered the room alarmed at the sight. Both rushed over to the bed as they took over for the girls, allowing Julia to grab her medical bag. Pulling out a needle, she filled it with a liquid before moving beside Roger, who moved but kept his hands on Barnabas arms firm. Julia pressed the needle into Barnabas arm, pushing the liquid in, before drawing the needle out. In a few minutes, Barnabas thrashing seemed to slow down as his body fell into a sleep.

Julia sighed, "That should let him sleep for a few hours. Did you two get the alcohol and ice we needed?"

"Yes, we have it. What do you need us to do now?" asked Roger.

"We need a big bucket, pot something big enough for the sheets to go in." Julia stated.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know of something." She ran out of the room returning in a few moments with an old tin wash bucket, "Will this do?"

"Perfect. Now we need to fill it with the alcohol and ice. Then place a sheet in, getting it soaked. Then squeeze it out, before placing it over Barnabas chest and arms. Make sure it gets on him, press it onto him. Once the sheet drys, we must keep repeating it until his fever breaks." Julia stated.

Together, Roger and Willie filled the bucket with the ice and alcohol, before Elizabeth took a sheet placing it fully in the bucket. Then wringing it out, Elizabeth moved over to the bed where Julia helped her place it on Barnabas. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Julia sighed hoping Barnabas would pull through this. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Julia looked up smiling to Elizabeth.

"Julia, how about you go get some rest. Roger, Willie, and I can handle it for a few hours. I'll make sure to come get you if he wakes or something changes." Elizabeth smiled.

Julia slowly nodded taking one more look toward Barnabas before rising, and heading out of the room. Getting to her room, Julia shut the door behind her before she went over to her bed where she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Julia laid on her bed letting the tears fall, knowing they were all for Barnabas who was fighting for his life. Julia knew he cared for Vicky, but she had feelings for him as well. She had become more than a doctor to him over the past weeks, and after Michael had kidnapped them, thought she never see him again. Julia stared out the window at the sun that was still shinning, hoping, praying Barnabas would be able to walk in the daylight with her.

"Please Barnabas, you must pull through. Without you, I don't know what to do." Julia said out loud knowing he couldn't hear her. Julia having cried as much as she could, felt her body drift off into the darkness of her sleep.

Julia stirred before opening her eyes staring out the window at the sun. Setting up, her body felt refreshed knowing she had sleep not only the rest of the day, but during the night as well. Taking her hair out of it's braid, Julia brushed it before placing it back up. Taking some deep breaths, Julia changed clothes and washed her face. Thinking about the other day, Julia knew instead of crying and worried that Barnabas wouldn't make it through, that she was going have to be strong for him. About to head out of the room, Mrs. Johnson came in bringing a tray of food for her.

"I hope you slept well, Julia." Mrs. Johnson smiled placing the tray down, "Elizabeth told me you needed your rest, so figured I wouldn't bother you for dinner last night. So that's why I decided to bring you breakfast."

"Do you know how Barnabas is doing?" Julia asked.

"Still has the fever. They have been taking turns all night watching over him, and putting on those sheets." Mrs. Johnson replied.

Julia nodded, "I should go check on him."

"Not before you have had your food. Eat first, Barnabas is in good hands." Mrs. Johnson stopped her.

Julia sighed moving over to the food, taking in the smell of eggs and bacon, along with a slice of toast. Taking her time to eat it, Julia thanked Mrs. Johnson for the food, before heading downstairs to the guest room. Entering the room, Julia found Elizabeth and Vicky in the room having just changed the wet sheet over Barnabas. Figuring Willie and Roger was getting breakfast, Julia entered the room fully coming over to check on Barnabas. Noticing Elizabeth was about to ask something, Julia held up her hand, asking her to wait until she checked Barnabas pulse. Julia frowned feeling his pulse still thready but was getting better, however his body was still throwing off the heat from the fever.

"How is he?" asked Vicky.

"His fever is still high, but his pulse is not as thready as it was. How was he last night?" Julia looked to Elizabeth.

"Cried out in his sleep once or twice, but Roger got him calmed down again. We didn't want to wake you, figured you needed the rest." Elizabeth smiled.

Julia nodded, "Yes, it has done me well, and what about you Vicky?"

"Doing much better, feel rested. Although won't feel fully better until Barnabas fever breaks." Vicky sighed.

"And it will," Julia added, "We will just keep the cool sheets coming and not give up on him."

Hearing a moan Julia turned to find Barnabas awake. Although Barnabas eyes still had the glaze of fever over them, Julia felt at the moment he wasn't under its control. Taking his hand in hers, Julia smiled down at him, while Elizabeth and Vicky moved closer glad to see he was awake.

"Julia.." Barnabas spoke his voice weak.

"Yes, it's me. Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

Barnabas paused, nodding slightly, "Michael took Vicky and I to a warehouse." Barnabas looked to her, "Vicky..where's Vicky? Is she safe?"

"Calm down Barnabas, she is safe. You both are." Julia replied.

"I'm right here Barnabas, and so is Elizabeth." Vicky moved to where he could see her better.

Elizabeth moved next to Vicky, looking down at Barnabas, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and tired. Where am I?" asked Barnabas, "Why is my sheet wet?"

"Your in Collinwood, Cousin Barnabas, in one of the guest rooms. Julia thought it best and easier to treat you here." explained Elizabeth, "You have a fever, and this is helping you break it."

"I hope I haven't been too much trouble, Elizabeth." Barnabas smiled.

"Not at all Barnabas, you are always welcome here." Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't talk any more, Barnabas. You might be awake, but you still need rest to get the fever gone."

Barnabas nodded going off to sleep while Julia stood deciding she was going head up to her room to work on the serum knowing that Barnabas would want to continue the treatments once he was better. Vicky and Elizabeth agreed to watch him and to come get her if he took a turn for the worst. Knowing he was in good hands, Julia went upstairs entering her room, going over to mini lab starting to work on a fresh serum. As the hours passed by Julia had successfully recreated enough serum so that Barnabas would be able to walk in the sun in a matter of few treatments. As the afternoon came, Mrs. Johnson brought up some food for her, as Julia started to eat deciding she go down check on Barnabas once she was done.

Just as she had started to finish up, Vicky rushed into the room, "Julia, come quickly!"

"What is it Vicky?" Julia pushed back her chair standing up.

"It's Barnabas" Vicky said before rushing out of the room, Julia following her.

Julia ran down the stairs after Vicky, before coming into the room, finding Roger and Willie beside Barnabas bed, holding him down as he seemed to be struggling against them. Rushing to the bed, Julia moved beside Willie looking down at Barnabas.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"Don't know, he was fine a while ago, but when we started to change the sheets, we realized all the ice had melted and we needed more." Willie stated.

"We were about to go get some more, when he started calling out." Roger replied.

Julia placed her hand on Barnabas forehead, knowing his fever had rose out, "Barnabas, Barnabas can you hear me?"

"Julia...get out of here Michael going come back..." Barnabas looked to her before looking around the room as if Michael was going come out.

"No, he's gone, Barnabas. Michael isn't coming back." Julia stated, "Just rest now."

Barnabas seemed to hear her through the fever as he relaxed, allowing Roger and Willie to take their hands off Barnabas. Julia assured them they could go get the ice, however to try make it fast as they could. Both agreeing went out of the room, while Julia, Elizabeth, and Vicky stayed behind. Barnabas came in and out of his delirium, as one of them would calm him down so that he go back to sleep. Roger and Willie returned in an hour with the ice, pouring it into the bucket, along with pouring the rest of the alcohol in there. Together they placed a sheet in getting it wet, before placing it onto Barnabas.

Although he tossed some from the cold sheet, Barnabas eyes remained shut unaware that his family was praying for the fever to break. As the sun headed down, Roger and Elizabeth went to make sure David wasn't getting into trouble, and getting ready for bed. Vicky having requested to stay behind, was allowed too knowing how much she and Barnabas had went through the past week. Willie stayed as well, sitting on the edge of the bed watching over his master. The night passed on as they continued to change the cool sheet, before they all settled down in chairs beside Barnabas bedside. Julia awoke with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep looking around noticing Willie and Vicky was also asleep. Wanting to check on Barnabas first, Julia figured she let them sleep a little while longer.

Pushing her chair back, Julia rose stretching before noticing Barnabas face was covered in sweat. Moving over to him, Julia touched his forehead, before realizing the sweat wasn't from a high fever, but that his fever had actually broke. Going to Vicky and Willie she woke them both, smiling as she gave them the news.

"Barnabas fever has broke." Julia smiled.

"You mean, he's going to be alright Julia?" asked Willie.

"Yes Willie, Barnabas is going to be fine." Julia smiled.

Vicky starting to head out of the room, "I'm going to tell Elizabeth and Roger."

Elizabeth and Roger returned with Vicky in minutes asking Julia if it was true. Julia nodded, "Yes, his fever has broke. He might be weak for a few days, and should stay in bed, but he'll be just fine."

"Julia, Barnabas is waking up." Willie stating making them all come over to the bed.

Barnabas opened his eyes, looking up to everyone, "What's going on?" Barnabas started to sit up but found his body weak.

"Barnabas, just stay still." Julia informed him, "You have had a fever for days. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember Michael, and Vicky." Barnabas thought back, "A warehouse, I think."

"Yes, Barnabas," Vicky nodded, "Michael took us to a warehouse. He was trying to prove that you were a vampire. The police found us and brought us home. We been keeping watch over you, helping Julia try to break your fever."

"He didn't hurt you any did he?" asked Barnabas.

"No, he was more after you. But that's in the past." Vicky replied

"Yes, your both home and safe. We are just glad your alright, cousin Barnabas." smiled Elizabeth.

Roger shook his head, "Yes, there were a few times, Willie and I had to hold you down."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, Roger." Barnabas smiled relaxing on the bed.

Willie noticed Barnabas looking tired, "You alright Barnabas?"

"Yes, Willie, just tired." Barnabas replied.

Julia agreed, "You should rest, and when you wake up. We'll get you some soup to eat and then once your back to your old self, I'll start the injections again. You will see the sun again."

Barnabas nodded going off to sleep, as everyone left the room to give him some peace. In the days that passed, Barnabas had regained his strength and was able to start getting the injections again. Then in another few weeks, Julia allowed Barnabas to see the sun. They started by letting his hand in the sunlight, before letting his whole body after noticing nothing was happening. Standing out in the sun, Barnabas took in all the suns rays not able to keep the smile off his face.

Turning to Julia, he smiled, "Thank you Julia, for giving me back the sun. You gave me back the day and I'll never forget it."

With that, they headed into the woods enjoying the sunshine along with the happiness that would never go away ever again.


End file.
